Support brackets are widely used for supporting hand holdable instruments, such as telephones, remote controls, and specialized tools. The brackets often include a latch and a release mechanism so that the instrument can be latched in place when supported by the bracket and can be removed from the bracket by releasing the latch.
Such brackets for hand holdable instruments suffer from a variety of problems. These include: complexity and expense, number of parts involved, inconvenience in use, and excessive or awkward movements that are required for actuating a latch release to remove the instrument from the bracket. Dissatisfaction with present support brackets for hand holdable instruments has led to the development of the bracket disclosed in this application, which aims to overcome as many as possible of the problems experienced by previous brackets.